


The Benefits of Sharing

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an roleplay on tumblr, M/M, OTP: Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping his prison, the elvish god Dirthamen has grown rather fond of Taeven Mahariel, the elf that helped him during the time, he needed to adjust to the new world. Now, that his beloved twin-soul Falon'Din has returned to him as well, the Keeper of Secrets had plans for an arrangement that would benefit both his lovers. // This story is based on the roleplays, I have had on my tumblr-blog Dirthamen-keeper-of-Secrets. While Dirthamen is a caring yet controlling dom towards Taeven Mahariel, he is obediently submissive towards Falon'Din, although just as much in control, in that relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my tumblr-roleplay-partners friend-of-the-dead and dalishoutcast. Both excellent roleplayers, who more or less indirectly placed this plot-bunny in my head. The story is entirely based on the relationships my tumblr-muse dirthamen-keeper-of-secrets has with theirs.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirthamen has a proposal to make and Falon’Din has all intentions to turn it down.

“You want _what_!?”

Falon'Din’s voice rang loudly through the halls of Skyhold, his tall, erect figure towering threateningly over his twin. Dirthamen met his blazing gaze with a calm composure, not bothering to rise from his own chair to put them on eye-level again. Seeing his twin-soul, who had always seemed so superior to the Keeper of Secrets, so utterly in control over everything around him, _including his own twin_ , loosing his composure over such a trivial thing was exhilarating for Dirthamen. After all these years of desperate longing, of worry and fear Falon'Din might have abandoned his twin-soul, it felt oddly satisfying that he got so agitated over the potential prospect of sharing his twin in bed. Ignoring the selfish bubbles of excitement in his chest, Dirthamen answered with the calm, emotionless murmur that was so typical for the god.

“I am fairly certain, you heard my quite well, when I proposed my request the first time. There is no need to raise your voice.”

Apparently Falon'Din was of a different opinion, for he kept on shouting.

“No need? No need!? Are you even aware of what you are asking of me?”

Sighing, Dirthamen finally rose to his feet, in order to put soothing hands against his beloved brother’s chest, fingers idly playing with the laces of his tunic.

“I assure you, brother, I am still in full capacity of my mental abilities.”

A disapproving huff was all the answer he got, Falon'Din already being significantly pacified by the physical closeness of his twin. So Dirthamen felt safe to press on.

“I am not asking you to give up your claim on me entirely, or at all. I simply wish to add an… entertaining distraction to our bedroom.“  
"A distraction by the name of Taeven.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Brother…”  
“I said _no_.”

A second of silence passed between the twins. as Falon'Din glared almost defiantly and Dirthamen, while looking all the picture-perfect humble, obedient lover, quietly adjusted his plan. Eventually the Keeper of Secrets sighed, putting a well-measured amount of regretful defeat into that sound.

“Very well. I am sorry, I agitated you so, brother. I will not bring it up again.”

Letting his hands slide down Falon'Din’s chest, Dirthamen wrapped his arms around his twin’s waist, pulling him into a close embrace, until their bodies were pressed against each other. Hiding his face against Falon'Din’s neck, the Keeper of Secrets kept on talking in that low, submissive murmur, hen knew was playing right into his brother’s still quite potent vanity.

“I just thought, it could be fun. Adding an active third party, you know. I thought, it could be exciting, to let him come undone under my patient ministration, while knowing that you are always watching me, that you see how I kiss his lips, until they’re all flushed and swollen, how I tease his cock, until he begs me to let him come. I had thought, you might like to watch, how I slide into him, slowly forcing him open-”

He could feel Falon'Din’s throat work against his lips, as his twin swallowed hard. He did not need to see the other man’s face, to know that his eyes would have darkened, as his mind eagerly provided him with the suitable images to Dirthamen’s tale. He had planted the seed. Now all he needed to do was wait.

“Had you intended to hog the boy all to yourself?”  
“Of course not, brother! You know I’d always share the good treats with you.“

A low sound escaped the throat of Falon'Din, half appreciative hum, half hungry growl. The strong arms that wrapped around Dirthamen’s shoulders tightened possessively and the Keeper of Secret obediently melted into the embrace.

"Well, if you intend to share…”

 _Good._ Now to take care of the bigger obstacle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to think convincing Falon'Din had been troublesome…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the last chapter for tonight. Again no smut. Just another chapter to further elaborate the kind of relationship Dirthamen has with his lovers. Don’t worry, smut will follow soon, though! But not tonight, anymore. I’m really tired and ought to go to bed already.

“You want me to _what_!?”

Dirthamen pulled a face at the archer’s loud voice, feeling unpleasantly deja-vu'ed. Folding his hands quietly infront of himself, he watched Taeven pace his room, like a caged beast. An image not too wrong actually. While the god stood in a way, that left plenty of room for the rouge to walk past him and through the door, they both knew, the mage could and would intercept him, if he were to try and leave the discussion until he was being dismissed.

“Not only, did you run right back into your brother’s arms, once he was back, now you actually expect me to _join_ you!”

Tilting his head slightly Dirthamen regarded the archer with an unreadable expression.

“I offered this arrangement, because I was of the impression you quite enjoyed, what we had so far.”

“Yeah, well. It was nice, while it _lasted_. But I’m not your bloody boy-toy which you can play with and then drop again, whenever you’re in the mood. Or hand me around like- like a _slave_!”

Now Dirthamen _did_ intercept him, moving swiftly into Taeven’s path, stopping him dead simply by locking their gazes. As he spoke, his voice was calm, but the dark blaze in his eyes was telling quite clearly, how much the archer’s words affected him.

“You are not my slave, Da’len, nor… _whatever_ ‘boy-toy’ may mean. I’ve grown quite fond of you and your presence at my side has become as important to me, as Falon'Din’s. I requested for this, because I do not wish to neglect _either_ of you.”

Where Dirthamen was calm and still, Taeven was all fidgets and repressed energy, the depth of Dirthamen’s words taking all the fire out of the archer’s anger. He balled his hands into fist, if only for the sake of giving them _something_ to do.

“That’s very flattering and all, but you cannot expect me to happily fling myself into his arms. I mean, I don’t even know that man- _god_. Dammit! Why do you have to be gods!? For all I know, he could try to suck out my soul, or try to - I don’t know - _smite_ me! I-”

Again he was stopped dead in his track, when Dirthamen raised his hand to gently cradle his cheek, thumb softly brushing over the dark lines edged into the rogue’s skin. When he spoke his voice was firm not allowing Taeven the luxury of doubt.

“You bear _my_ mark, Da’len, not only physically. Falon'Din knows better than to selfishly claim, what rightfully belongs to me.”

There were more words, hanging unspoken in the air between them. Secrets the god could not give up easily, not yet. Secrets that were confidant to both of them, without having to be voiced. Secrets that gave a whole different meaning to the words ’ _you belong to me_ ’.

“He will not take, what I am unwilling to share and I will not _share_ , what you are unwilling to _give_.”

As he spoke, Dirthamen had slowly moved forward, gently steering the archer backwards to his bed. A perfectly trained dance, partly born from Taeven’s instincts, partly from a faint fear that still clutched onto his heart, whenever he submitted himself to the god and partly from the fact that Taeven wanted them both in his bed, right now.

When his heels bumped against his bed, Taeven took a deep breath, to steady himself. _Here’s to hoping, he won’t regret this later._

“If I have your word-”  
“Of course.”

And with that the god closed the space between them, gently pushing his younger lover onto the mattress, as he kissed him possessively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he had his lovers’ consent, Dirthamen seems to have lost interest in the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there’s still no porn. But I had to put this chapter up first, for it is crucial to explain the way Dirthamen’s mind works, when it comes to manipulating his lovers. I promise the porn will definitely follow in the next chapter! Please bear with me! >3

Now that he had the agreement of both his lovers, Dirthamen could have just arranged for the date and be done with it. But that was not part of his plan. Once, he had talked both into agreeing, the Keeper of Secrets stopped talking about the whole arrangement altogether. As if he hadn’t just proposed a threesome to them, the Keeper of Secrets went on about his usual business. Of course, his lovers couldn’t push the whole topic out of their minds just as easily. More often then not, did the mage saw them, throwing glances at each other, with varied between shy to outright curious. A couple of times they even attempted to hold polite conversations, always when in Dirthamen’s presence of course. As if they wanted to signal him that they were ready to set his plan into motion.

And even when they were alone with him, they could not completely forget about the respective third party.

* * *

Stroking idly over Dirthamen’s naked thigh, Falon'Din’s look was distant, as he wondered how to approach the topic on his mind.

“I… haven’t seen your boy all day.”  
“Taeven is on a mission in the Emerald Graves, helping the Inquisitor with a cave full of darkspawn that had been found there. He won’t be back for at least another week.”  
“I see. When he’s back-”  
“He will probably be rather tired, don’t you think?”  
“Ah. Yes. Of course.”

With that the conversation was over for the time being and the Guide of the Death leaned down, to devour the willing body of his twin.

* * *

As he let Dirthamen into his rooms, Taeven’s eyes flickered briefly down the corridor, as if he was expecting someone else to stand there. Pulling his younger lover into a tight embrace, the Keeper of Secrets murmured with his lips pressed against the archer’s temple:

“Falon'Din  won’t be joining us tonight, Da'len.“  
"I-I wasn’t waiting for him. I was just-”  
“I know. I simply thought it sensible to inform you.”

Before the rouge could say anymore on the matter, Dirthamen took hold of his chin and turned his head, to seal his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

An entire month passed and it almost seemed, as if Dirthamen had completely forgotten about the arrangement, much unlike his lovers. One evening, the Keeper of Secrets had intended to spend in Taeven’s chamber, he stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Falon'Din lingering infront of the door that led to the archer’s room. Swiftly he hid in the shadows behind a pillar, before his twin could take note of his presence. But apparently his mind was too preoccupied to pay attention to his surroundings. A few moments passed, before he eventually decided to rap against the door. The door opened almost immediately and a sharp intake of breath indicated that Taeven had expected someone else before his door.

Falon'Din held up a bottle of wine, while he spoke, as if he was trying to lure in a spooky halla with a treat.

“I- ah… I was curious about you. Seeing how Dirthamen seems so overly fond of you. I figured, the sentiment might be… _mutual_? However, I wished to talk to you a bit. Simply to satiate my curiosity, of course.”

Another second passed and Dirthamen quietly congratulated Taeven for forcing his twin to remain standing awkwardly outside his door.

_What a daring move, Da'len. I raised you well._

Eventually noises were heard, that indicated the archer was moving out of the door and then his gruff response: “Come in.”

When Falon'Din’s back disappeared behind the closing door, the Keeper of Secrets smiled to himself, while he turned to return to his own chambers.

_Good,_ he thought. _Everything goes just as planned._


End file.
